My Halloween Admirer
by coolcat0789
Summary: One-shot, Harry finds his admirer on the most unusual of holidays.


**My Halloween Admirer**

_One-shot, Harry finds his admirer on the most unusual of holidays. _

**Harry's POV**

I woke up from a very unusual dream I'd had the night before, not knowing that it would actually happen later on this day. I hit my alarm cloak, silencing it from further snapping me from my reverie. As I mulled it over, I remembered every single detail.

**Harry's Dream**

_I had been sitting in my favorite armchair in the common room, by the fireplace. It must've been after I'd gotten back from Hogsmeade because a bag of Honeydukes sweets was sitting on the small table next to my arm, which was resting on the arm rest. I was sitting there alone because everyone else had gone to bed or just gone to their dorms. Ron and Mione were probably out doing their last patrol for the night before coming back to the tower. I guess I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't hear the footsteps coming down the stairs, gently walking across the common room to my chair. Suddenly a pair of hands covered my glasses. _

"_Guess who." A soft voice said in my left ear. I felt extremely soft hair tickling my neck._

"_I'm not really in the mood to play around." I said flatly. _

"_You'll have to guess," the voice purred, "or else." _

"_Or else what?" I asked, not really caring. _

_The person didn't answer me. They kept their hands on my eyes but came around to my front and sat down on my lap. I didn't really know what to expect so I didn't move or say anything. Then I felt a pair of soft, warm lips press against mine. I dunno what I'd been expecting but it certainly wasn't that. A million things were going through my mind, not to mentions ideas were racing around in there too but before I could do anything, the person pulled away and uncovered my eyes. There, sitting on my lap, was none other than_...and that's when my alarm clock went off.

I know, rotten timing right? That's what I thought too.

I got up and stretched. Then I realized it. Today was Halloween.

I got dressed in black pants and in a dark blue, almost black, sweater and walked downstairs into the common room. All of my friends were down there already. There was a Hogsmeade trip today and I'd promised them that I'd go. Ron was standing by the couch with his arm around Mione, talking to one of my newer best friends, Jessica Dumbledore.

If you're wondering about Jessica, here's her story basically: She and her brother, Oliver are Professor Dumbledore's grandchildren, came here in my sixth year, last year, and at first they didn't really warm up to anyone. They were so mysterious you could never really tell what they were thinking. But eventually they came around and became friends with us. Now we're all really close. Jessica taught Mione to loosen up and express herself a little more. We all soon discovered Mione was a talented artist. She had a creativity to match Da Vinci's.

I observed them. Ron was wearing a black turtleneck sweater that really brought out his fiery locks and khakis. Hermione had straightened her hair then re-curled it, plus she threaded orange and black ribbons around her corkscrew curls. She was wearing an orange peasant top that had Boo! on it in sparkling black letters, black dress pants, and black boots that laced up on the side. Jessica was wearing a black shirt with Jack and Sally from Nightmare before Christmas on the front. Sally was sitting with her knees folded to the side on a grave and Jack was crouched halfway beside the headstone, halfway behind it handing her a rose. Her shirt had long net sleeves. She also had on black baggy jeans with a chain hanging down from her first front left side belt loop to her back pocket and black, knee-high combat boots with silver buckles going up the sides. Her nails were painted in a pattern, black then orange, and she was wearing glow in the dark ghost earrings. Her waist-length dark brown curly hair had been straightened and the ends were pulled back in a black barrette with a pumpkin. Also the ends down near her waist had been temporarily charmed orange for the occasion.

"Morning Harry" Jessica said smiling at me.

"Happy Halloween." she added quickly, grinning sheepishly.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Morning mate, ready for the trip?" Ron asked me and I approached them.

"Yeah" I replied.

Just then Oliver and Ginny came bursting in through the portrait hole.

"What's going on?" the four of us asked the panting duo.

"You - must - come - see - what - Oliver's - done." Ginny panted, trying to catch her breath.

"I - was - trying - to - keep - up - with - the - little - spitfire." Oliver panted grinning.

This all made us laugh. Ginny elbowed Oliver but he grinned at her. It made her smile. He pulled her over to him and wrapped his arm around her. (If you didn't figure this out by now, Oliver and Ginny are together.)

"Well Gin, what has my brother done this time?" Jessica asked in good humor.

I really admired Jessica and Oliver's relationship as brother and sister. They were closer than normal brothers and sisters, hardly ever fought or got in a tiff, and would give their lives for one another. They were like Anna and Velkan Valerious in Van Helsing. They were always there for each other and listened to the other's sorrows, happy tales, or problems.

"Well Jess, I don't know how he did it but somehow he turned the sun into a grinning pumpkin! I mean, it's still the sun but it's looks just like a grinning pumpkin!" Ginny exclaimed

Oliver just grinned. Jessica laughed and clapped her brother on the shoulder. "Well done mate." she said laughing again. This made Oliver laugh.

"Well we'd better get going if we're gonna go to Hogsmeade!" Mione said bringing all of us back to earth.

We all headed out.

**Later That Day, In Hogsmeade**

We were having serious fun. We found out that Oliver did indeed, turn the sun into a grinning pumpkin. I thought it was great because it fit the holiday.

We'd spent most of the day walking around, going into every shop, trying and doing just about everything. At the moment it was getting late and dark and we were heading for an old abandoned house.

At first, I figured it would be the Shrieking Shack. But it wasn't. It was this huge, old, abandoned mansion on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. It was meant to be like a tourist attraction around this time of year. As we got closer and it loomed over us, something ran out of it, startling us.

"Ahh!" Ginny yelled, jumping on Oliver.

I looked closely. It was a black cat with gleaming bright green eyes.

"It's just a cat, love. Calm down." Oliver said grinning at the blushing girl who he held in his arms.

"Sorry" she said softly.

Jessica and I chuckled lowly.

We slowly walked inside it. It was definitely creeping. There was broken furniture everywhere, two spiraling staircases went up to the seconds floor but you could see broken steps, shadows were being cast everywhere, and there was blood on the floor.

"You know what this makes me think of?" Ron spoke up.

"What?" Mione asked. We all looked at him.

"The Shrieking Shack, Do you think other werewolves come here to transform, I mean, this house is huge and they could basically anywhere in here. Not to mention, there is blood on the floor." Ron told us.

"Thank you Ron for the lov-er-ly explanation." Jessica said sarcastically.

"I think we should leave." Mione said.

Just then we heard a thud and a low growl.

"Now" Mione added forcefully.

We all ran out of there and headed back to school.

**Back at Hogwarts**

We rested in the common room, relieving our frightening experience.

"I don't know what we are getting so worked up about, it was probably a dog or something." Jessica said.

I had to agree with that. It was a clear night and there was no moon out tonight.

Ron yawned just then and stretched.

"I'm gonna head up to bed, I'm exhausted."

"I'll come with ya mate." Oliver standing up and stretching too.

They kissed Hermione and Ginny goodnight and headed up to their dorm. Hermione and Ginny also decided to turn in. It was just Jessica and myself.

Jessica stood up and stretched too. "Well goodnight Harry, I guess I'll see you in the morning."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me goodnight.

"Goodnight Jess"

She smiled at me and disappeared up the staircase.

I leaned back in my armchair and stared at the fire. Somehow I became very drowsy and fell asleep, sitting up in my chair.

About an hour later, I woke up eyes blurry and drowsy. I was about to get up and go to bed when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I turned and looked and it was Hermione.

"Harry, I thought you would've gone to bed by now." she said walking over to me.

"I fell asleep." I replied simply.

"I forgot that Ron and I have patrol duty. I need to go drag him out of bed and get going. I'll see you in a bit Harry."

She disappeared up our staircase and I fell back asleep slowly.

I woke up an hour later again, why? I have no clue. The sleepiness and drowsiness was coming and going.

I looked over at the small table next to me. I'd forgotten that my bag of sweets from Honeydukes was sitting on the table next to my arm. I looked back to the flickering and slowly dying fire and began to think.

I guess I got so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the footsteps crossing the common room over to me. Then a pair of hands covered my eyes.

Then I remembered. My dream. This was exactly like my dream.

"Guess who." the same voice said in my ear.

"I don't know." I replied. I said something different, waiting to see what would happen.

"You'll have to guess," the voice purred just like in my dream, "Or else."

"Or else what?" I whispered.

The voice didn't answer me. Exactly like in my dream, the person walked around, sat on my lap, and kissed me. And just when I was about to deepen this kiss, the person pulled back. I was surprised. It was none other than...Jessica.

I sat there in shock. She just smiled softly.

"Harry, this might be a shock to you but I've watched you from afar and admired you for the longest time and I figured it was time to let you know how I feel but I'll leave it up to you whether or not you can like or learn to like me back or whether we'll remain friends." she told me..

She started to get up and walk away but I pulled her back and started kissing her passionately. We slowly moved over to the couch and I laid down on top of her gently. My kisses moved down to her neck and then back up to her mouth. When we pulled away from each other, Jessica was smiling, the firelight dancing in her blue eyes and I couldn't help but grin. Then she stood.

"We should probably go to sleep now. I'll see you again in the morning, Harry." she said.

I nodded, my lips still curled up in a smile.

She kissed me goodnight, softly running her fingers through my hair. "Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Jess, My Halloween Admirer."

She turned back to me and smiled. "I guess that is a good name for me." she told me, a grin spreading over her face.

Then she blew me a kiss from the stairs and disappeared into her dorm.

I went to bed that night a happy guy. I was still reeling. I couldn't believe Jessica had liked me for a while and not said anything, but now she was mine, My Halloween Admirer.


End file.
